DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) has had a long and fruitful tradition in its use of Developmental Funding from the Cancer Center Support Grant for pilot projects and the support of junior investigators, and plans to continue on course in the upcoming cycle. Developmental Funds are used for two purposes: Pilot Projects and New Faculty Support. Pilot research projects are selected from applications submitted in response to annual open competitions. Review groups are assembled from the Cancer Center membership, and ultimate funding decisions are made by the Senior Leadership of the Center. Particular emphasis is given to applications oriented toward cancer problems within the FCCC Catchment area, from junior investigators, and in response to initiatives outlined in the Strategic Plan. Overriding priority will be given to projects that have high potential for subsequent peer-reviewed funding. Awardees in the current cycle have made excellent use of Developmental Funds. Promising junior investigators joining the tenure track faculty are candidates for Developmental Fund direct support. The Chief Scientific Officer and Vice President for Research Administration identify faculty members who will be discussed at the Deputy Directors? biweekly meetings. The ultimate decision rests with Fisher as President, CEO and CCSG PI. Investigators will be recruited to emphasize research in the FCCC catchment area, aligned with the institutional Strategic Plan. For each of these junior recruits, and for all of the pilot projects to be awarded, the evaluation of the success of the use of Developmental Funds is includes subsequent peer-review funding and high-impact publications. FCCC plans similar use of these funds in the upcoming cycle.